Origin of All
by noknews34
Summary: 4 months After X-Men 3. Scott, Xavier, and Jean are all alive and the cure was temporary. Tensions are high with the human government and mutant population but only a fragile agreement has been reached. Magneto and Xavier have mended their friendship and joined teams. Pharaoh, a mutant who has an incredible history and past shows up to help. Logan wonders how to win her heart.
1. Chapter 1

**First time author first story. Be gentle but honest. I want to get better and will take all constructive feedback to heart. Also, I don't know if this is necessary but I see a lot of other authors put a disclaimer, so I suppose I will just in case:**

 _ ****I do not own any Marvel characters, except for Pharaoh. Some of the characters are historical and these renditions of them are my own take and imagination, some based on history, some altered.**_

 **Author's Notes : I'm a history buff, so Pharaoh's past is heavily influenced by that. I'm also passionate about languages. You can expect a lot of Easter Egg references to those two things and feel free to ask if you think you have found one. **

**Story Notes: Pharaoh's past is complicated and I'd like to reveal in bits in pieces mixed in with the current story. I plan to incorporate many of the other usual X-Men, including Xavier, Logan, Magneto, Mystique, Remy, Rogue, Beast, Ororo, Nightcrawler, Deadpoole, etc... Besides the main pairing of Pharaoh and a special someone, I will be touching on other pairings, including a few LGBTQ ones. These are based upon my interpretation of the characters and what Marvel has revealed about the characters' orientation. If you disagree with this, please do not comment with hate. Instead, just don't read it. **

CHAPTER 1

*brrgggrrrrrrrrrr* The engine purred as Logan pulled up to the Mansion's garage. He'd been on a longer excursion than usual this time around. Usually he went off for a few days at a time at most, but he'd spent a whole week on the road. The Professor and the staff thought that he was using this time to find something out about this past, but he'd become resigned that his past was more trouble than it was worth. Now he just enjoyed the freeing wind whistling past his ears. 1 month after Alcatraz, after Jean had recovered from the Phoenix leaving her body, she had given Logan the closure he needed. Right before she and Scott eloped, she told him that is was the Phoenix that was attracted to the animal in Logan. Now that she was dead, Jean just thought of Logan as a colleague. Nothing more. It stung, but he knew better than to mess with a marriage. He had too much respect for the both of them.

It had been months since his crush disappeared and there was no one new to occupy his thoughts. So his time on the road helped soothe his physical needs. He pulled into the garage and parked Scott's bike next to one of the many luxury cars within. He noticed there was a sleek looking Japanese bike that he didn't recognize. _Perhaps a visitor for the Prof._

He walked in to the Mansion's foyer and saw Scott casually talking with Ororo and Jean by the stairway. They all turned to greet him.

"Logan! Welcome home. We didn't know if you were coming back at all this time." She grabbed him for a warm hug. Ororo had always treated Logan like family and he was glad that his pseudo-sister had finally found someone that he semi-approved of and respected, Beast.

"Yeah, thanks for crushing our hopes, Logan," said Scott sarcastically. Jean rolled her eyes at his rude playfulness and gave Logan a brief and hug and kiss on the cheek. "Welcome back. Where did you go this time?"

"Oh, just...around," Logan said mischievously. It wasn't in his M.O. to give details about his life. "Hey, who belongs to the nice looking bike in there?" pointing to the garage. "I'd like to take it for a spin, if it will hold me."

The others looked at him strangely. "What bike...?" Ororo started to say, but just then the Professor rolled in with Hank, who was sharing some notes from his research. "Welcome back, Logan." His eyes stared off into the distance for a moment and his eyebrow raised quizzically. "Can you all accompany me to my office? I believe we have a guest waiting there for us."

They headed down the hallway. The six of them entered the Professor's office and Logan blinked several times to make sure he was seeing clearly.

A striking woman dressed in black from head to toe, stood facing the picture window behind Xavier's desk. Her outfit communicated wealth and poise as well as a rebellious disregard for conservative fashion and propriety. Starting from the bottom, she sported black leather ankle boots with several buckles, atop a thick 3 inch heel. Moving up her long legs, he realized that she was perhaps 1 of 20 people in the world who could pull off leather pants without looking ridiculous. They hugged the thick muscles in her thighs and had a moto style ribbing at the knees and studs rounding along the back pockets. Tucked into her pants was a flowy black tank top which scooped down to the middle of her breasts, where there was hung a thin chain necklace. The attached pendant was hidden just below the neckline, causing Logan to imagine just what that pendant was and causing the Wolverine to imagine what framed it. For most people a leather moto jacket would have been overkill on top of the leather pants, but her confidence and attitude supported the intensity of the outfit. A long loose black cotton scarf hung from her neck down, hanging just inside the jacket and flowing to her hips.

She reached to take off her sunglasses and set them beside the motorcycle helmet and gloves, confirming the ownership of the impressive Kawasaki Ninja, Logan had noticed at the garage.

Rich walnut colored skin that reflected the light in peculiar angles created a glimmering effect on her cheekbones which were prominent on her square face and slightly peachy, warmed from the energy of everyone's stares. Her glossy black hair fell in voluminous waves to her mid-back. Adding to her allure, was the curiosity of her lips, eyes, and hands, which were all obviously affected by her mutation. The full, cupid bow mouth was a matte black and not from the painting of makeup. She had no visible irises, rather within her almond lids was a midnight shade to match her clothing. The ebony of her eyes were complemented by a strong black brow. At the tips of her elegant hands, her fingertips faded from the honey-caramel color of the rest of her skin to match her hair and eyes, appearing to be stained by whatever magic flowed out of them.

She was tall and statuesque from afar but upon closer inspection, Logan could see that her body curved like a Grecian statue. Strong arms and legs supported a fleshy woman's figure, the only kind he truly desired. Full breasts lifted as she breathed, standing into her her hip with one arm resting where her waist dipped in and fanned out widely, framing her soft tummy with hips that were meant to sway as she walked and be gripped tightly for other, more lustful activities. She was athletic, but soft. A large enough frame to project power and majesty, but also wonderfully demure and feminine, with a mouth that turned upwards, ever so mysteriously, as if to say silently that she was aware of her beauty and the power it had over men and women alike. Yet her face also showed modesty. She was a queen and knew how to compose her body and actions in order to demand respect and to ensure that others felt respected. Logan couldn't even think of an age approximation for her, she had wisdom in her carriage but maintained a refined beauty to seem ageless.

Logan breathed out and realized he had been holding his breath as he took in the sight of her. Upon breathing in for the first time, his nose was overcome with an intoxicating and complex aroma: first a light spray of anise and orange blossom, then a strong heart of roses, honey, wild berries, and cinnamon, ending with a trace of vanilla and forest woods that lingered on the top of his lip. His body felt as though her scent was massaging every muscle and when paired with her visually, it began to massage more than his muscles. A small growl rumbled in his chest that no one seemed to notice, except he say her eyes flicker to him for the briefest of moments.

After what seemed like hours but was only a few seconds, she began to speak, her voice as musical and hypnotic as the rest of her."Hello Charles. It's been a long time. So sorry to appear so suddenly." She smiled and spoke with a light accent that Logan couldn't place. It sounded like a bit of everything.

"Hello Eve. A long time, indeed. I did not expect the pleasure of your company ever again based upon our last conversation, but I am delighted none the less. And not to worry about the suddenness, you are more than welcome here. Please allow me to introduce some of the staff. This is Dr. Jean Summers and her husband Scott..Ororo Munroe...Hank McCoy...and Logan. Everyone, may I introduce Eve Amma Mutentaret."

Each of the staff extended their hands in turn, welcomed her and offered their preferred code names. When it was Logan's turn, he grasped her hand lightly in his rough palm, taking in the softness of her skin, and said gruffly, "Uh, Wolverine but Logan is fine." She nodded back to him, "Pleasure to meet you all."

"Do you have a preferred code name, Eve?" Storm asked politely.

Eve smiled back at Storm and answered after the briefest of hesitations,"I am addressed as Pharaoh when the occasion calls for it." _An interesting way to phrase that,_ noted Logan.

"Pharaoh? Hmm? May we also inquire about your mutation, my dear?" asked Hank, echoing his partner's curiosity about the new guest.

Eve paused more noticeably this time and glanced over to the Professor who responded by quietly saying,"They are all in my confidence and trust, Eve, but you may choose to tell them as much as you wish."Logan furrowed his brow, familiar with the Professor's respect for each individual's privacy, but also bursting with wonder about this mysterious woman.

Eve replied to Hank, "My mutation is complicated in more ways than one, but for now I will tell you that I am a matter creator and manipulator. A magician of sorts."

"How fascinating," cried Hank, "I hope that if you are staying for a while, you will let me take some blood samples. I have a lot of ongoing research regarding mutant DNA and evolution."

"I'd be happy to oblige" Eve said as Hank beamed. "However, first, I would like to speak with you privately, Charles, if I may." The Professor nodded and the staff left his office, Logan lingering a little longer than the rest so as to soak up a little more of Eve's scent. He finally walked out and shut the door.

The Professor pointed to a seat and offered Eve some tea or biscuits, both of which she refused, before beginning to speak sternly to him. "Charles, I know that the last time we spoke, I had explained my inconspicuous lifestyle and the unlikelihood of us meeting again, but after hearing about your concerning escapades on Alcatraz Island, I had to use my clairvoyance and saw just how much trouble the recent events between mutants and humans has caused." Eve sighed with disappointment and looked at the Professor expectantly.

The Professor looked slightly abashed, a rare occurrence as their were few people who could make him feel like a child getting scolded. "Eve, I do apologize. The present situation is not how I envisioned either. However, I must beg for a little bit of compassion from you. Not everyone has your talents, nor your social enlightenment."

Eve's expression softened, "I'm just as aware of that as ever. I had only hoped that my previous words of advice to you would have been more influential. Your effectiveness at reigning in some of the more militant of my children, is not to the standard that I would have hoped." She winked at the Professor, knowing that they both knew of whom she was speaking. "If this back and forth war continues with you and Eric, too many of my children will perish and I cannot bear to watch this again."

Her voice began to choke and she paused to inhale slowly before continuing. "For nearly five thousand years, I have tried to only meddle in the affairs of the larger community when absolutely necessary. When I met you in '61, I was still getting over my failure and ignorance during World War II. Well, I'll be damned if I'm going to let millions more of my children be slaughtered!" Eve gasped with emotion and continued, "My involvement has become necessary again. Though you are foolishly idealistic at times, you are the smartest and most compassionate of my children to come in my hundreds of years. I am here to offer my guidance and support, though it is your responsibility to regain peace on this matter."

The Professor was calm as he processed her words, allowing Eve time to regain some of her composure as well. After a few minutes, he spoke, "Eve, I am moved and grateful by your reconsideration of what I offered you in '61. As I said when I first met you and learned about you and your history, I believe with my whole heart that you are the key to peaceful blending of our two worlds. You began it, Amma, and the solution ends with you as well. Besides your unmatched gifts, you have more experience and perspective into these matters than anyone alive. I am committed to your charge and delighted to have you at my side." He took her hand and kissed it reverently.

"I have been speaking with Eric much over the past few months and I believe he has consented to a more peaceful approach as well. It will take some time to recruit people for our cause and to determine a course of action but we still function as a school, and I can think of no better history professor than someone who has lived nearly all of history. Would you stay as a teacher and member of the team while we work on this project?"

Eve was suddenly flushed, apprehensive about stepping into a role which she had not held in over 300 years. Yet, teaching was near and dear to her heart, molding young minds and watching over children was instinctual and a primal part of her existence. She couldn't resist the offer. "Of course, I will stay here and assist as needed. I may need to spend some time working on my combat training. It's been awhile since I have worked in a group."

"I'm sure that can be arranged. Logan, one of the staff members you just met, is an excellent fighter and combat trainer. He'll be able to work with you individually. I'll fetch someone to bring you to a vacant room in the staff wing. We have a staff meeting tomorrow morning at 9 AM and I can fill you in on the specifics of our school then, as well as introduce you to the rest of the teachers. You will be able to meet some of the students over the weekend and then start teaching on Monday."

"Thank you, Charles." He nodded in reciprocation. "I believe Jean is here. She will help get you settled," he said as the door opened to reveal Jean with some fresh linens and a paper bag in hand.

Eve followed Jean down the ornate hallways and through several stairwells, until reaching a hallway with about 12 doors, 6 on either side of the hallway. Jean spoke cheerfully, "This is the teacher's wing. There are currently 10 professors here, including you. You haven't met Warren, Doug, or Kurt yet. But you will soon. There is an open room at the end of the hall just next to Logan's room. The room across from you is occupied sometimes by some folks who aren't teachers but help us on special projects sometimes. Raven, Remy, and Wade are their names. I think Remy is staying there at the moment. Here it is." She opened the door and Eve stepped in to a large 1 bedroom apartment with a full kitchen, small living area, and a full bathroom. "I hope this will do. I've got some clean linens and toiletries here but there are extras in the closets, along with pillows and blankets. I don't know your financial situation but rest assured that the Professor is always willing to accommodate your needs if there are additional purchases you wish to make to help this feel more like home. Just let us know." Eve nodded and Jean walked towards the door, turning to say," I'll let you get settled. There will be dinner ready at 6 PM and then some of the staff were going to play some poker in the Game Room if you'd like. The students are out on a field trip until tomorrow afternoon with Warren and Doug, so we have a little while to relax."

"That sounds great," said Eve. "Thank you for your hospitality." Jean nodded and closed the door behind her.

Eve sat down on the love seat across from the large windows looking out over the garden. _What am I doing?_ Eve started to doubt her decision and then she looked over at the desk which held some pictures of the students. She walked over and picked one up, smiling at the faces of the children. _No, this was right. It's time to come out of hiding._

 **Thoughts? Comments? Questions? Concerns? Leave them after the beep! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Story Note: Brief reference to depression and suicidal ideation. Avoid if this is upsetting.**

Chapter 2:

It was just before 5 PM when Eve woke up from her nap. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and saw that the sun was beginning to set, the rays catching the orange and gold leaves of the trees outside her window quite beautifully. Eve loved rural areas. She learned early on in her life that urban settings made her feel so claustrophobic. _Who in their right mind would trade looking at cold, steel buildings for reveling in natural beauty?_ she thought.

She headed into the bathroom to take a cold shower, another preference she had acquired from her long life. Warm water just never felt as refreshing. Since she rarely needed washing time to actually get clean, she used this time to examine her skin for any signs of deterioration. Though she was, for all intents and purposes, immortal, her mutation did not actively regenerate her. She had gained so much control over it in the past few thousand years, that she had to will it to start working. There were a few decades throughout her past when she had let her cells continue to age naturally. That was for appearances' sake. She needed people to believe that she was normal until her project at the time was complete and she could fake her death, fading into society without a question. She didn't like to have to do that though because it always felt she was giving into the cries of her children. She knew that they learned better by living on their own, without her intrusion...most of the time.

As she undid a few wrinkles here and there and faded a few freckles that had arrived when she was driving in the sun the past few days, she pretended the cold water was rinsing away her years. There was nothing wrong with looking older. On some people, it actually made them look better and it showed someone's wisdom and experience, something Eve valued more than anything. However, she had lived enough lifetimes to know that as a woman, people were a little less intimidated when she looked between 25 and 30. Heck, Charles was so relaxed around her that he had tried to pick her up in that English pub so many years ago. She was initially amused by him, but turned him down gently. She had sensed that he was too fragile both physically and mentally to handle an attraction with a woman nearly 5000 years older than he. _Who could blame him?_ There were very few people she had met over the years who could relate to her experiences, let alone get around her instinctual motherliness.

She had confided that she was a mutant and learned about his team of mutants that he was collecting. He had offered her a position with them, but it had been the wrong time. She was still grieving from her blunder twenty years prior. So many children lost, because she hesitated. _So stupid…_ , she cringed.

Eve cleared her mind, turned off the shower and stepped out. With a single thought she, she dried her body and the floor where the water had dripped off her. Another second and her long hair had dried back to the voluminous waves they had been before. Her powers had their benefits in everyday life for sure. She walked out of the bathroom, into the bedroom and grabbed her clothes, laying them out on the bed. She thought for a minute about what would be appropriate dinner wear and manipulated the atoms in the fabrics to resemble black skinny jeans, a plain black tank top and cozy black shawl cardigan that hung a bit below her hips. She stepped into a pair of black converse sneakers and was about to leave the apartment before she realized that she had forgotten to conjure a bra. She usually got away with it but she didn't want "the girls" to be a distraction as she got to know her colleagues a bit better. She closed her eyes for a moment and felt the fabric of a soft cotton and lace bralette surround her ribs and chest. It offered at least a little coverage and support. She could never get used to the trend of completely reigning in her bosom with wire and elastic. Even so, her tank top still rounded down her chest nicely and hugged her torso, before meeting the jeans which made her legs look particularly long. She decided to put her hair up in a loose knot with the pencil she found on the desk.

Walking out of her room, she found the hall to be empty and knowing that she still had about a half hour before dinner, she started exploring. It had been almost 60 years since she had been in the mansion. _Lots of renovations and additions, I see._

Every hallway was covered with paintings and other art pieces. Some of them were clearly by students from the school, yet they hung naturally next to others by very famous artists. Eve had even met a few of the painters whose art she now admired. Cezanne, Degas, Kahlo, Picasso, and even a lesser known work by da Vinci. Leonardo was one of her favorite people that she had the pleasure of working with. She had even felt comfortable enough to reveal her mutation and history to him. So taken with her, he had asked to paint her and after many years she consented, though asking to change her appearance a bit so that her mutation would not show, nor would people become suspicious of how similarly she looked like the woman who now hung in the Louvre in Paris. Dear Leonardo had given her some advice before he passed that she reminded herself of constantly: _Do not grieve the life that has been given to you, mio caro. It's done. You must now choose to make the most of it that you can._

Eve had contemplated killing herself many times before, especially when she grew frustrated by the violence and hate that pervaded the world. But Leonardo had made her see that the life she was given could have the value she wanted, if only she would let it. She tried to remind herself of that whenever her depression grew.

As she wandered through various classrooms and past the library, Eve eventually came to pass by the school gym which had a few glass windows looking in. There she saw Logan completing what looked like a very strenuous workout. He was lifting nearly 650 hundred pounds on the bench press! _Wow, slow down, tiger. What's got your feathers ruffled?_ He was certainly fit. Eve thought she could sense some sort of metal within his body but it wasn't something that she had come across before. _How could that be? His mutation must be unique…_ Eve's eyes continued to roll over his body unconsciously, until she realized he was looking back at her. Embarrassed, she waved shyly and shuffled away.

Logan smirked as Eve walked past the windows. He had gone to the gym after their meeting, needing to let out a little pent up energy. He couldn't get her smell out of his nose. It was intriguing and unique, sexy and sensual. It had to be her perfume. He had never met someone who's natural scent was so alluring. He'd have to do some digging and find out what that perfume was.

Logan toweled off some of the sweat that was dripping from his muscles. He'd worked out hard and hopefully it would keep him tame enough to get to bed that evening. Jean had said that Eve would joining them for their poker match tonight. _Hope she's up for it. Or at least that she's got some cash._

He walked back to his room to shower and change into a white tank and worn-in jeans. He threw a red plaid button-up on since they had "company." When he got to the kitchen, Storm, Hank, and Eve were already finishing up the cooking.

"Hey Logan, come on in," said Ororo. "Eve's put all our cooking to shame. Hank and I have been demoted to sous chefs." Eve blushed, "I didn't mean to take over. I just get excited when there's so much fresh produce. Too many possibilities."

Logan inhaled and said, "Well whatever you've got going, it smells great." Eve beamed at the compliment. "Can I do anything to help?" hoping to be able to get Eve to show him something personally. Hank shoved some plates and utensils into his hand, "Here. You can go set the table." Logan scowled.

Jean, Scott, the Professor, and Remy joined them in a few minutes. Upon being introduced to Eve, Remy let out a whistle and took her hand to kiss it. "My, my, mon chere. It is most definitely my pleasure to meet the acquaintance of such a beautiful addition to our staff." His charm was oozing as hard as he had ever let it.

Logan crossed his arms and frowned. _Damn Cajun. Can't let a female bee fly by without trying to get some honey._ He found himself hoping that the ladies man wasn't Eve's type. To his surprise and enjoyment, Eve laughed politely and replied, "Well thank you, child." Logan cocked an eyebrow.

"Child? Ol' Remy ain't no child. And he'd be more than happy to prove it to you later, sugar," he said with a wink. A growl rumbled in Logan's chest.

"You are too sweet. So sweet that I think you just might have to go without dessert tonight," she laughed with the rest of the staff. It was a polite but obvious turn down of Remy's not so subtle offer. _Classy,_ thought Logan.

"You might be singin' a different tune when we play cards later," said Remy in a playful voice. "Remy here has been known to have more than a few desirable tricks up his sleeve. You might find yourself lookin' for a teacher."

"We'll see about that. I knew the man who invented poker personally, so you may find yourself begging for some of my tips." Eve spoke so playfully and casually that she almost didn't notice the everyone but Charles' jaws drop at her claim to be at least 200 years old. "What's the matter?" she asked.

"I'm afraid they are taken aback at your mention of your age. I haven't told them much about you, my dear," said Charles, amused by the others' reactions. Eve blushed again, this time out of hesitation and she went back to focusing on dinner.

They all sat down at the table, as Eve brought out a large veggie lasagna, roasted potatoes and corn, and a small plate of corn and cheddar biscuits. "Not so big on the meat, are ya' Evie?" Logan asked with a hint of disappointment, though the food did look incredible.

Eve grinned at his subtle nickname for her."When you've lived as long as I have, you realize that the best nutrition doesn't involve taking the life of a peaceful creature. That's doubly true with all the processing done these days. It can be a challenge to find toxin free plants, let alone meat products." Eve started to dish everyone's plate and soon the room was filled with "mmmh's" and happy tummies were all around the table. As they finished, Eve brought out a berry and apple tart, along with some coffee. Logan's love for meat aside, he was starting to appreciate more about Evie than just what she did to his primal side.

As they finished, Hank's scientific curiosity got the better of him and he decided to ask delicately, "Not to push you to reveal too much, but I am wondering just how old you are, my dear. Don't feel pressured if it's too uncomfortable for you," Hank said to comfort her, having eyed her stiffening at his first comment.

Eve sighed, "No, that's a fine question. I suppose I'm just so used to creating alternate identities and histories that I'm not used to talking about the truth in my life. I told you that I am addressed as Pharaoh as my code name, remember?" everyone nodded. "Well, that name isn't just a mirror of my talents, I...was a Pharaoh at one point in my life." The staff gaped at her.

Scott stuttered,"B-but that would mean that you are at least…."

"I'm over 5000 years old," Evie said with her eyes down. The room filled with mutterings of "Wow" and "oh my god."

"Well, you don't look a day over 2000, ma chere," said Remy cheekily, trying to get out of the doghouse with her.

"I have a very good moisturizing regimen. I'll definitely share those tips with you. Your eyes are starting to crinkle." Everyone laughed as the tension dropped and Remy looked suddenly self-conscious, feeling his face inconspicuously.

Jean dived back into the question, "So how did your powers manifest? Were there others that evolved so early?"

"I suppose it's time for a little history lesson. You are all familiar with the notion of gods and goddesses in Ancient Egypt, yes?" They nodded. "Well, all of the gods and goddesses that you have been taught are based upon early evolved mutants. Our powers were so extraordinary to people that we were revered and our lives became legend, myth, finally religion to the population. There were only 13 of us that evolved out of the Royal Family lineage. I think so many centuries of inter marrying must have caused our genetics to be so narrowed that it forced itself to diverge and diversify. Our powers were evident from birth," said Eve, gesturing towards her blackened facial features.

"We all became drunk with the attention and reverence and of course, since our powers were so great, the people started to name us as gods based upon the powers that they saw, as opposed to per person. I was given several names: Mut, because I was the first female mutant to be born and I was the mother goddess to the rest of them as well as to all of Egypt. I was also born with black wings and so my animal hieroglyph was the vulture...What are you...Uh, they aren't there right now," she snapped at Remy, slapping his cheek gently, as he started looking up and down her backside.

"I was also known as Isis because of my magical gifts. I bestowed upon some of my priestesses my ability to heal others, but I saved my own more influential skills for myself. My brother Amun and I ruled for some time and created huge cities, but we got bored eventually and decided that we would give the people a chance to rule themselves again. With the legacy of our power and might still very much intact and worshiped, we were able to walk among the crowds masquerading as normal people. Occasionally, we would give advice to the king and queen of the age, but we were content to try to live peaceful, simple lives and being able to have so many lives, we began to have many...descendants integrate into the world."

Eve blushed at this last statement and glanced at Charles. Understanding her shyness to continue, he clarified, "What Eve is trying to say is that every mutant since her birth, is directly descended from her or her 12 brothers and sisters. Though their powers are nowhere near as strong, having been mixed with human DNA."

Eve nodded, as Storm spoke, "Is that why you referred to Remy as a child?"

"Yes, in a way, you are all my children and my own mutation requires me to care for you. That and it's clear to anyone within 12 miles of here that Remy's maturity has obviously been stunted." Everyone but Remy laughed again.

"Ah, come on now, ma chere. Let's go play cards and I'll make it up to you by being nothing but a gentleman." They all consented to meet in the Game Room in a half hour, after Scott and Remy offered to do the dishes. The Professor excused himself, due to phone call with Magneto that he need to make.

They met as agreed at about 8:30 PM. Storm offered to be dealer, as she wasn't one for gambling and knew that she could keep everyone honest. Hank volunteered to watch since he had an edition of Scientific American that he wanted to peruse. That left Jean, Scott, Remy, Logan, and Eve at the table to play.

"What say you all to $50 to buy in?" said Remy, greedily. Scott rolled his eyes and said, "How about $20?" Remy sighed but agreed.

Storm sorted out the chips and they began to play. Remy and Eve were obviously the most experienced, going back and forth on each hand that they won. Soon, Eve had knocked out Scott and Remy had beaten Jean with a full house. The two went over to the couch to watch the rest of the game. Logan, Remy, and Eve played a few more hands, trading quips back and forth as part of their mental strategy. Then Logan was down to only a few chips and decided to fold his next hand immediately. "I know when I don't got shit and don't have the chips to mess around," he sighed and slid his cards to Storm.

"So, ma chere, just you and me in this little dance, huh? Are ya' scared?" Remy goaded Eve, not realizing that Eve had picked up on his tell of overconfidence.

"I'm positively trembling, Remy. But I suppose it'd be okay to risk a few more chips in the pot, right? It's just a game after all. Why not live dangerously?" Eve was pretending to be weak, luring him to put all of his chips in the pot. Remy took the bait.

"I fully agree with you, sugar pie. And that's why I'm all in." Remy flourished his hands, rolling all of his chips into the middle. He was hoping to intimidate her into backing down and folding and was surprised when she matched his bet.

"How about we see if there's any merit to that, shall we?" Eve's eyes shimmered behind her cards. Remy looked down at his cards again. _A straight to the Jack wasn't too shabby. What were the chances she'd best him?_

Remy laid down his hand, facing up. "Jack high straight. Sorry, ma chere," he said as he started to reach for the chips.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, wait just a moment, big britches." She laid down her cards, "I do believe my Queen high straight...in hearts... has bested your Jack, sir." Logan let out a barking laugh and Remy sat back in his chair, pouting a bit. Logan chewed on the end of a cigar and said, "I think that's the first time I've seen you lose, Cajun."

Eve was immediately apologetic, "I'm sorry. Sometimes I let my competitiveness get the best of me. I can owe you a favor, if you like." Remy's eyes lit up and his charm turned back on in full, "Now that would be a mighty fine consolation prize, ma chere."

Logan growled, "Wait a minute, you've still got to beat me. Storm, deal us another."

This was definitely going to be the last hand. Logan had so few chips that he wouldn't be able to pay another blind. But he could still milk the betting for all it was worth. After they had their hands and the betting began, Logan put in all of his chips and said, "How about we make this a little more interesting?" Eve's eyebrow arched. "If I win, you owe me a drink when we go out to the bars next weekend." Eve grinned, "And if I win?"

"I owe you one." Eve bit back a smile at his flirtatiousness and laid down her cards. "Deal. Full House, Kings full of sevens."

Logan laid down his cards, a Jack high and other mismatched nothings. "Looks like I owe you a drink, darlin," Logan said with a smirk and purr.

 **Please feel free to comment!**

 **Author Notes: For those of you keeping up with the movie X-Men Apocalypse which is set to come out next year, ***spoiler alert***I wrote this character before the plot of the movie was released and ended up adding in some more of her history because it fit so well with the Apocalypse character.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

As they said their good nights and started to walk back to their rooms, Logan pulled Eve aside. "Um, the Professor said something about you wanting to work on combat training?"

Eve's eyes widened."Oh yes, if you have the time. I mean, I could probably get by on my own, but it's been a long time since I've had the cause to use those types of skills and I'm out of practice."

Logan nodded gruffly, "It's no problem. We can start tomorrow morning if you're up for it. I get to the gym by 5:30 AM for some weight training and a run, but we can move that back since you will probably be tir…"

"I'll meet you at 5:30. I'll be the one running laps," she smiled devilishly. Logan raised his eyebrows, "We'll see about that."

He walked her to her door and waited for the others to close, "I, uh, also wanted to apologize for our mutual friend," he said as he nodded his head towards Remy's room. "He's kind of forward, especially when women aren't previously aware of where his charms have been." His eyes looked away as he recalled Remy's previous conquests, some of whom included Rogue and Jubilee, older students at the school, who technically weren't off limits since they were 19 now and training to be full X-Men.

Eve touched his cheek to pull his eyes back to hers, "Don't worry. I've had 5000 years to learn that people like Remy often have short attention spans. I'm sure he won't be a bother for much longer. There's only so many times a man can be let down." She turned to open her door and looked back, "But it's sweet of you to care. Goodnight Logan." She closed the door behind her.

 _Jesus Christ,_ thought Logan. _What the hell was that?_ He turned to go to his room and when he was finally lying on his bed, looking up to the ceiling, all he could focus on was the lingering warmness on his cheek and the trace of her scent that she had left with him. _I'm gonna need another shower._

Eve woke up at quarter to 5 and changed into a sports bra, capri track pants, and a warm up jacket. She tied her track shoes and tucked her necklace into her bra for safekeeping. She always wore it. The only tangible reminder of the past she allowed herself to hold onto.

It was still dark as she went down to the kitchen to grab a banana and fill up a water bottle. Morning was her favorite part of the day, because so very few people took advantage of it. She was at peace in the morning.

As promised Logan found her running laps at 5:30 when he walked into the gym. Her hair bounced in the high ponytail and he cursed silently at the sight of her without her warm up jacket on. _This is going to be interesting,_ he mused.

Eve saw him come in and ran over to meet him on the mats. She was sweating a little and the beads that trickled down her chest did not go unnoticed by him. She stood with her hands on her hips in a power stance, "Good morning, " she said, a little too cheerfully, "what's the plan?"

"Um, since you're warmed up, we can jump straight into some sparring. I'd like to see where you are at before I create a training schedule."

"Okay, what do you want me to do?"

"Just come at me and try to knock me out or somethin'. And no power stuff," he said wiggling his fingers at her. "This is pure muscle skill."

"No problem, kiddo." Logan was so taken aback by her nickname that he almost let her first strike get through his defenses, but he blocked her at the last second.

She doubled back and started to circle him, eyes staring like a predator at it's prey. _For a non feral, she sure acts like one,_ thought Logan.

Eve pounced and feinted a punch to his jaw but swung a foot behind his leg, tripping him backwards. Annoyed, he twisted up to grab her by the middle and used his body weight to force her down on her back. He straddled her hips and held her arms down with his own. "You're gonna have to try a little harder than that, darlin'."

"Oh, you mean like this," Eve said as she kicked her legs up to wrap around his arms and flip him backwards onto his stomach. Before he could get up, she was on top of his back, folding his wrists behind him so he couldn't move. She leaned in to whisper in his ear, "How's that...darlin'?"

Her breath on his face made the Wolverine come alive with desire. He rolled his body onto his legs and swung his torso so she fell hard onto the mats. While she recovered from having the wind knocked out her, he grabbed her wrists and pressed his knees down on each of the inside of her thighs so she couldn't use her legs against him.

Both of them breathed hard and Eve struggled a few moments before looking at him and smiling said, "I give." Her eyes seemed to smoulder underneath him. Her breasts heaved and he heard her heart beating fast. He glanced down her bare torso and suddenly realized that he had spread her legs open in order to get her to give up. After the adrenaline of the fight, he was in a comprising position if he didn't want the animal inside him to take over. He quickly got up and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Uh, that was good. You aren't as out of practice as you thought." He threw a towel over to her and said, "We can call it quits for today. I'm gonna go for a run in the woods. You comin'?"

"Sure," said Eve, a little surprised. They had only been fighting for 10 minutes, so why were they stopping? _Maybe he'll pull some stuff on the run. Try to surprise me._

They got outside and headed for the trees in a medium jog, Eve matched Logan's strides perfectly which surprised him. Most of the students in his class struggled to even finish his rigorous routines, let alone keep up with his pace. Logan decided to test her limits and picked up his pace.

Eve started breathing a little harder and said, "So you wanna play that game, huh?" She started to speed ahead, breaking into a full run. Yelling back over her head, she shouted, "Come and catch me, if you can." Then she disappeared into the trees.

Logan couldn't resist a chase and he sped after her. When he didn't see her along the trail, he stopped to find her scent and when he caught that addicting spicy floral mixed with sweat and pheromones, the Wolverine took over and he went for a hunt.

He wandered into a meadow and her scent trail started to get stronger but messy since she had run a few circles to throw him off. _Hmm, she knows how to hide, but not from me._ He could see some movement in the corner of his eye in a tree and pretended to double back while really circling around to sneak up behind her. When she couldn't see him anymore, Eve carefully shimmied down the tree trunk and started to head back across the meadow, when Logan growled and leaped on top of her, pinning her to the sweet grass like he had earlier. Eve used her powers to pull his shirt from behind and flip them both so she was on top of his hips. Then she manipulated the roots underneath him to wrap around his wrists and ankles so that he couldn't move. Logan hoped that she wouldn't stay on top of him for long, otherwise it would be difficult to hide his arousal from her.

"Mwhahaha, I am triumphant!" Eve yelled, as she made muscle arms in the air. "Yeah, yeah, play fair, will ya'? Those roots are starting to cut into my wrists," he growled.

Eve noticed that there was indeed a little bit of blood pooling at his hands and got up immediately, apologizing furiously, "I'm so sorry. It's my damned competitiveness. It doesn't bring out the best in me." She slapped her hand to her forehead and groaned, "Are you okay? Does it hurt? Let's go the infirmary. Dammit."

"Whoa, whoa. Hold your horses," Logan cried at her. "A little blood don't bother me much. Look." He held out his hands and she watched in surprise as the minor woulds knit themselves together almost instantly. She brushed her fingertips across where the wounds had been, finding them to be smooth. Logan shuddered at her touch. "That's incredible. What exactly is your power?" she whispered in awe.

"I heal...fast. Oh, and I'm a feral, so a little game of hide and seek is more like playtime than a challenge, darlin'." Eve blushed, then looked confused. "But, I sense metal in your body. That can't be from your healing factor, can't it?"

* _snikt_ * The blades flew out of his other hand and he held it up for her. "You're sensing this. Goes through out my whole body. In a some ways it relates to my healing powers, and in some to my feral side." Eve traced the blades up and down, running one of her fingers along the sharp edge and getting a cut. "Jesus! Be careful!" Logan said, grabbing her hand, then finding the wound was already closing, just like his would have.

Eve chuckled, "I have my own tricks. How do you think I look this good after 5 millenia? Speaking of which, that must mean that you're not quite the age that you look either, are you?"

"Um, Jean and the Professor seem to think I'm nearly 150." They started to walk back towards the mansion. He saw her smile a little as she looked away before saying, "You don't remember?"

"No," said Logan, going silent. Eve sensed his discomfort and changed the subject "You know, it's nice to meet someone who understands the challenges of immortality. It brings a certain maturity to your mindset."

Logan remembered her nicknames for him and Remy. "So is everyone just a kid to you?"

Eve glanced at him."Not everyone." She said, touching her necklace. "There have only ever been two people that I've been able to see as more than a child." She closed her eyes, "And who have been able to see me as more than a mother."

"What happened to them?" Logan asked, knowing that the conversation might lead past his threshold for sensitivity, but unable to resist knowing more about her.

"They were both warriors. War changes people." She grimaced and turned away from him, not wanting to continue the conversation in case she started to tear. She barely knew this man and crying was not comforting to most people.

Logan swallowed, knowing only too well what she meant. He could tell that she was fighting back tears for him and he took a chance by saying, "You know, I'm not good at the whole talking thing, but my hearing's better than anyone else's, so..." He rolled his eyes at the cheese sputtering from his mouth.

Eve looked over to him and said, "Thank you. I do appreciate that." They continued to walk in comfortable silence and Logan considered reaching for her hand, but then a heavily accented voice called out and Logan groaned as Remy strode over to them. "Hey there, ma chere. Remy here's been lookin' for you all mornin'. How 'bout some breakfast before the Professor has his little meetin'."

"Thanks Remy, but I should really head back to shower. I'll see you both later." She ran off to her room and Remy let out a low whistle as he watched, "My, my. That Eve sure is like a fine wine, a full-bodied delight, for sure."

Logan growled and grabbed his shoulder, "Watch it, bub. She's a class act and don't deserve you drooling like that." Logan let him go, "Besides, she's not as hypnotized by your charm as you think." He started to walk away and Remy ran to walk next to him.

"Oh, I think she might warm up ta me. Remy's not a one trick pony. Challenges are my specialty."

Logan slammed Remy against the concrete garden wall, "I mean it, Cajun. If you go after her, she's not a use it and lose it type. So if I find out that's what your intention is, you'll find yourself with a few less arms than you had before."

Remy pushed him away and bounced up to the top of the wall, out of Logan's reach. "Well, well, well. Look's like Remy's got some competition. No worries there, mon ami. Let the best Cajun win." With a wink, he bounded away, leaving Logan to fume. _Competition?_ He certainly was attracted to Eve, but who wouldn't be. He'd noticed even Storm and Jean's heart raced a little faster around her. She was captivating, but from what she said earlier, there were only 2 people that had been so lucky as to win her affections. 2 people in thousands of years! _I don't stand a chance, but at least the Cajun don't either._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

 _Hatshepsut stared into the desert from her gold and turquoise throne. The slave girls fanned her with palm reeds from the river, trying to keep the wavering heat from creating beads of moisture at her temple, ruining the kajal around her eyes. She snapped and another palace slave slipped some dates into her hand. She ate and drank from the jeweled wine goblet as she surveyed the building across the sand._ Only 9 years into my reign and so much progress has been made. _Just then the hall doors opened as one of her favorite advisors swept in and knelt deeply at the end of the room._

 _"Pharaoh Maatkare, I have here the plans for the new monument."_

 _Hatshepsut stood and called,"Approach, Counselor Senenmut. Have you also the designs for the Djeser-djeseru? It is my wish that construction begin immediately."_

 _"Of course, majesty. I have spoken with the traders from the East and they have our requested materials. Enough jade and pearlstone for the entire inscription wall."_

 _"Excellent. You have done well. I will not have my tributes be made a mockery because they look like a pauper's home." She walked to the columns with her crook and flail in hand, her chest swelled with pride as she looked across the expanse. "Look at my work, Senenmut. Look how pleased the Gods are with my rule. The people of Egypt are living in the peace and glory of Amun, Lord of Thebes._

 _"Yes, majesty. you are truly a gift sent to this land by most generous Gods. Djeser-djeseru, the holiest of holy places, will be your legacy." Senenmut shook slightly as he stared at the ornately laid floor tiles. "Perhaps, I might suggest to the great Pharaoh Maatkare, that the monuments to the Goddess Mut be delayed. Surely the God Amun is more-"_

 _Hatshepsut flashed her black eyes to the advisor."Hold your tongue and be silent before the Great Goddess Mut destroys you." Her voice rumbled in ferocious authority. "Your Pharaoh commands that the most high mother goddess, Mut, be praised for her generosity to the Kingdom of Egypt." Hatshepsut's blackened fingers waved to the skies, causing storm clouds to darken and roll towards the city. "She has saved many lives by avoiding war and pestilence. The people must be reminded that it may be to Amun that we give thanks for prosperity. But it is to Mut, that we give thanks for life. And it is for 'Maat', the harmony of all Egypt, that I make this decree. Do you dishonor your land Egypt and her Pharaoh now by questioning this?"_

 _"Of course not, great Pharaoh Maatkare."_

 _The skies cleared and Hatshepsut's fingers returned to her sides."Then let it be written. Let it be done."_

Eve gasped and nearly flung herself out of bed as the words echoed in her head. Her words. She rubbed her aching neck and closed her eyes, trying to hang onto the dream. She remembered Senenmut. He had been a close... _friend_? It was different in those days. In order to accomplish what she wanted, she had to act strong and powerful, a leader...a god. When he had questioned the monuments to Mut, he didn't know that he was speaking to the very god that he was discrediting. Her brother Amun was powerful, but Mut had seen the Pharaohs before her spill so much blood, the blood of their children, just to get more land, more power. She had to step in.

It was so easy to birth into Hatshepsut and await her time to rule. She stopped waging war and focused on the trade economy and rebuilding the destruction of the old kings. But the world wasn't so keen to that type of leadership anymore. Not since so many men had abused their power. Eve cringed as she thought of the people in the camps. If only she hadn't been so naive. So many lives could have been spared. So many children.

Eve looked at the clock and saw that it was almost a quarter after 5 AM. She started to get ready to run with Logan again. When she had met him the day before, he had said that her training schedule just needed to focus on muscle conditioning and stamina, both of which he could work with her on their runs in the woods. Today was Sunday and she was looking forward to spending more time with him. Ever since she had learned about his mutation, she found herself more comfortable around him. He wasn't as fragile as the others. He was strangely similar to someone else she had felt comfortable with, another beast of a man who didn't need protecting.

Friday's staff meeting had gone well. Not only did she meet the other 3 professors, Warren, Kurt, and Doug, but she was able to get a feel for her class load and start on ideas for her curriculum. History had been shared by Kurt and Cyclops, but they weren't able to go into real depth. It was only 2 weeks into the school year and so she could basically start anew with the 3 classes she would have. One for the 12 and under children which would focus on basic early modern history. One for the 13 to 16 year olds which would go into depth on the Medieval and Renaissance period, with crossover to Doug's classes. Cypher taught languages at the school and because of his gift of tongues, he could teach any language that the students were interested in. It usually was French, Spanish, or German, but the occasional student would ask him for private lessons in Mandarin or Arabic and he was happy to oblige. The last class would be 17 years and up and would dive into Ancient World History, her favorite.

At the meeting she had learned everyone's subject matter in case she wanted to match her content with their lessons. Warren taught 3 sections of mathematics and trigonometry, Hank taught 2 sections each of Chemistry and Anatomy, and Storm was able to combine Geology and Geography into 2 sections. The Professor taught one class each of Ethics, Philosophy and Advanced Biology, while Scott took the Beginner Biology class as well as Life Skills. Jean taught 1 section of physics to the advanced students and 1 section of geometry to the beginner students. Kurt taught 3 sections of Literature and Writing, while also working with Cyper on creating a Drama program. Logan was the head of campus security and taught multiple classes in physical education and defense training.

She had also met a few of her future students on Friday evening. She had been eating dinner in the dining hall around 6 PM-ish with Jean and Storm. They were talking about this bar that they wanted to go to next weekend. Eve was a little unsure as she wasn't a big drinker, but she did love to dance. In all the cultures she had lived in, dancing was a universal. It didn't matter how your body moved or what music played, when Eve danced she felt free. She didn't have to worry about anything but that moment and letting loose.

As they solidified their plans, two younger women walked over to their table. "Mind if we sit with y'all?" the taller one drawled sweetly. "Of course," smiled Eve. "I'm Marie or Rogue, if ya' like. This here's Jubilee," she said pointing to the shorter, pixie haired girl.

"Gosh, you're gorgeous!" spouted Jubilee, tactlessly. "You can't be a teacher, right? But I guess they probably wouldn't be too keen on a mutant as a model would they." She started eating her salad, oblivious to Eve's blushing and nervous foot wiggling.

"Actually, yes. I am a new History teacher here. You may call me Professor Mutentaret," said Eve, hoping to establish some kind of formality with her students.

"Mutentaret? What kind of name is that? No, I mean your real name," Jubilee whined.

Eve mumbled something about Mutentaret being quite a sophisticated name in Ancient Egypt and said, "My first name is Eve…"

"No, your REAL name. You know, like Storm and Rogue. Unless you don't have one but I don't see why you wouldn't with eyes so bizarre like that."

"Jubilee!" cried Rogue, "Quit antagonizing her. You haven't even had class yet and here you are making her uncomfortable." Rogue lay one of her gloved hands on Eve's, "You'll get used to Jubilee, Professor. She doesn't mean any harm, she just ain't got no filter."

"That's quite alright, Marie. I have quite a few brothers and sisters who are the same way," said Eve, chuckling to herself. "And my code name is Pharaoh, Jubilee. But as I said, you may call me Professor Mutentaret."

"Mind if I call you ma chere, petite amie?" said Remy smoothly as he sat down at the table across from Eve. Eve noticed how Rogue looked away from Remy, a bit hurt by the obvious disrespect from her former beau. Eve decided to shut him down for good.

"Mr. LeBeau, though you are charming and good-hearted, I am not, nor will I ever be _your_ "chere." Might I suggest that you start addressing me as Professor, as well? I certainly schooled you at cards last night." Eve's eyebrows raised in conviction, as the rest of the ladies snickered and Remy looked a little abashed.

"Remy understands, Professor. But don't be forgettin' that favor you owe me."

"Favors?" said a tall, well-muscled guy. "You mean like that dance you owe me, Rogue?" He reached over to Eve as he sat down, "I'm Piotr or Collossus. Nice to meet you, Prof."

Rogue smiled genuinely at him, but there was a twinkle in her eye as she glanced quickly at Remy. "Piotr, I told you that we had to wait until the right opportunity. I can't very well dance with no music, can I?"

"We're going to go to that new club, Rhapsody, next Friday. You guys should come. They just stamp hands for underagers, so you'll still be able to get in," Jean said excitedly. She liked going out as there were so few chances to dress up.

Jubilee shrieked. "Oh my god! Yes! I just bought the best, most kick-ass dress. Perfect!"

Piotr leaned over to Rogue and whispered, "You could wear anything and look great, Marie." It seemed only Remy and Eve had heard him and Eve watched as her assumptions about Remy were confirmed. He glared in jealousy at the two of them.

Just then, Logan and Scott walked over with their trays of food. "What are we talking about?" asked Logan, as he stuffed his face with double helpings of Shepherd's pie. Ororo grinned,"Oh nothing, you'd be interested in. As I recall, dancing at the clubs wasn't really a hobby of yours. But we're all gonna go out next Friday."

"Everyone's goin'?" Logan asked casually, while stealing a glance at Eve.

"Yes, we just convinced Eve so that she celebrate her first week teaching." Logan shrugged, "I s'ppose I could be persuaded to get out of this dusty ol' house for a night."

Jubilee looked shocked, "Well, well, well, what's turned ol' grumpy claws into the dancing queen?"

Logan rolled his eyes and growled at her, "Even grumpy claws gets bored sometimes."

Eve had giggled at Logan's retort and met his eyes. They were an icy-blue and sparkled as he looked back at her, risking a grin before pretending to scowl again.

As Eve finished getting ready to meet Logan outside, she found herself getting a little anxious to see those eyes again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Eve was 15 minutes early to her first class on Monday morning. It was the Advanced History class with the older students and she had prepared a rigorous curriculum for the semester. The last class, Eve had taught had in the 1720s at Cambridge. She felt confident though that she would be able to keep a captive audience. After all, she had all the gritty details that no one else would have.

She had manifested a smart outfit that conveyed professionalism and intelligence. A long black midi skirt that met a silk black blouse at her waist, stockings, and plain pointy-toed black heels. She had put her hair up in a knot with a pencil again and added a pair of square thick rimmed glasses for effect rather than for practicality. _I look quite the school marm_ , she had thought as she eyed herself in the window. Hopefully, that would ward off any distasteful distractions from the students.

The students began to trickle in and she was happy to see some familiar faces. Piotr, Jubilee, and Marie were there and sat up front, happy to support their new friend. With them was a young man with curly brown hair who identified himself as Bobby, a boy with longer, blonder hair whose name was John but preferred Pyro, a young girl by the name of Ziggy who she found out was a bit younger than the other students but had skipped a few grades because they were too slow, and a young woman by the name of Karma. Though Eve did not have strong psychic abilities herself, she could sense them and had developed an immunity to psychic attacks from living with her siblings. Eve sensed Karma's strength immediately.

They all sat down as the bell rang and looked at Eve expectantly.

"Good morning class! My name is Professor Mutentaret. Welcome to Advanced Ancient History and Culture." Eve smiled mischievously as she watched some of them slump in their seats. A friend of hers at Cambridge had said that the best way to make an idea stick was to shock people.

 _Swift was always such a character,_ thought Eve. Time to take a leaf out of his book.

Eve banged her hands on the desk and shouted loudly, "Sex! Gods! And War!" Nearly all of the students jumped, now wide awake."That's what we're going to be talking about this semester. How each of those things defined a civilization. We're going to start with Greece and Rome-where war and sex were so much a part of life, you'd think you were back in the 1960s." The students laughed and all were paying close attention, realizing that this wasn't going to be an ordinary History class. "Then we'll move over to India and China, and finally to Ancient Egypt. How did each society rule their people, conquer new lands, and of course, enjoy the lives they were living?" She winked at them and they laughed again, shocked that they had a teacher who seemed so...cool. "Now, what comes to mind when you think of Zeus, the ladies-man?"

She continued through the rest of the class, interactively involving them in sharing what they already knew and filling or correcting the gaps. She would stop to share an anecdote about some of the people they discussed every once and while. The class was particularly shocked to learn that Achilles' "heel" became his weakness because of poor boot craftsmanship. Achilles was too stubborn to get a real cobbler to make his shoes and insisted that he could make them himself, causing a weakness in the sewing construction. "Let's hope that a few thousand years of historical shame will teach you all to know your limitations," she joked.

The class ended with all of them having chosen a theme for their semester projects. Most of them connected their projects to their own powers which caused them to forget that it was a school assignment as their curiosity took over.

The bell rang and the student's filed out. Bobby and Marie lingered behind to walk out with Eve. "That was a really great lecture, Professor Eve," said Marie. "How do you know so much about something that happened so long ago?"

Eve smiled and decided she didn't mind telling them, since they were X-Men in training anyway. She leaned into them and whispered,"I know so much history because I lived through it. Part of my mutation"

Bobby and Rogue gasped. "Wow, Professor. That's so cool," said Bobby. "Can I interview for my project? I want to talk about homosexuality as normal in Ancient Greece."

Eve nodded, "That's an excellent topic choice, Bobby. I'd be happy to help you out. Let's meet next week sometime." Bobby smiled and walked off to his next class.

Eve touched Rogue's shoulder and said, "I just want you to know that I saw the way you reacted to Remy at dinner the other day and if you ever want to talk, I've obviously dealt with my fair share of flirtatious jerks."

"What did they do to you?" Marie asked innocently.

"Well, one of them made me fall in love with him and then ran away when he realized that I wouldn't use my powers on him. I realized that everything he had said to to me was just a way of getting me to give him immortality. Thing is, I knew that immortality is not a gift. It's a burden."Marie looked down, "Men can be such idiots." Eve nodded.

Marie shuffled her feet a little awkwardly. "I know he's not the right person for me, but sometimes he's just so charming that I can't seem to stop myself from being drawn to him."

Eve patted her back and said assuringly, "I understand. Just don't forget that you deserve to be treated like the queen that you are. You have more value in your little pinky than Mr. LeBeau has in his whole body. You should find yourself someone who will treat you like the best person they know, with respect and passion." Rogue smiled and nodded before running off to her next class.

As Eve waved goodbye to her, she saw Logan watching and leaning on a doorframe at the end of the hallway. He was looking at her with a curious furrowed brow, as he chewed on a cigar.

Eve realized that even from so far away, he would've heard their exchange and she turned back to her next class, as her face burned.

Each of Eve's classes continued much the same way: the students would get shocked into finding that history could be fun and then become so enamored with Eve's teaching style that they would forget how boring they used to find the class and just listen to her tell stories. They always left muttering phrases like "It's incredible" and "I didn't realize ancients were so cool and crazy."

On Thursday, Jean and Storm had invited her to go shopping, wanting to get something for going out dancing the next night. After classes were finished, they headed to the nearby strip with a few of the classier boutiques. They hated the styles that the young kids wore nowadays. Too strippery. They knew that sexy was classy.

Eve searched through the racks and handed stuff to Jean and Storm to try on. She had explained to them her own "wardrobe" early on and they were immediately jealous of her infinite choices. She told them that she would definitely help them find something fantastic, and that she would then try on a few different styles to get an idea of what might look good. She hadn't been to a club in decades, so she admitted that she might be behind on the current fashions.

Jean had found a dress in an emerald green chiffon that showed off her long legs. It had beautiful long flowy sleeves and a higher neckline that she was going to pair with a long gold necklace. Storm had picked out a deep purple wrap dress that cinched in at her waist and accented the light shades of lilac in her mostly stark cotton white hair.

They then watched as Eve tried on a few different styles and finally after much urging from Jean and Storm, decided that tomorrow she would wear something a little more revealing than she normally would have chosen around students, but they insisted it looked incredible on her.

As they paid for their purchases, Jean winked at Storm and said to Eve, casually, "So you've been spending a lot of time with Logan lately." It wasn't an accusation, just an observation, but it still took Eve aback.

"What? Oh, well, we just have a lot in common. You know, the whole, regenerating part of our mutation…" She had spent every morning with him and they had even spent a few evenings watching movies in the game room together.

"Uh huh," said Storm and Jean together. Eve didn't know why but she felt she had to defend herself, "No, really. He's helping me to review my combat skills. And he's easy to talk to. Not judgy or pushy," Eve said pointedly at them.

"Okay, okay," said Jean.

"You know, Eve," Storm added, "Logan may not look like a teddy bear but he actually is quite a gentleman. He probably respects you too much to come right out and say how he feels."

"So?" said Eve, flushing.

"Just something to think about," said Storm. "Come on, let's get back to the mansion."

Eve didn't sleep that night. She kept wondering about what Storm had said.

" _He probably respects you too much to come right out and say how he feels."_

 _How he feels_...did he...like her? Eve didn't know if she liked the idea of that or not. She had been so careful not to put herself in those types of situations, because she knew all too well how it would end. Either they would feel smothered by her need to care for them or she would realize just how young they were.

Yes, Eve wanted passion in her life. The two times that she had it, it had enveloped her completely. There was no greater feeling than loving someone completely and knowing that they feel the same way about you. But when you haven't picked from that tree in such a long time, you forget how addictingly sweet the fruit is.

The more Eve thought about him, the more she realized that Logan was someone that she enjoyed being around. When they talked, she felt like they shared a secret that the rest of the world didn't know anything about. Logan was the first person she had met who wasn't a close relative that understood the passing of time like she did. He knew the pain of watching people you love die. Because he'd done so many things, he was able to know what he did and didn't like, as opposed to trying everything just because you can. Eve appreciated that in people.

Beyond how he connected to her mentally, he stirred feelings in her stomach that she hadn't let herself know in hundreds of years. His arms were strong and his skin was soft. The way he stared at her when they were sparring was so intense and she had discovered that there were flecks of gold in his frosted blue eyes. The eyes said everything about a person. Philosophers said they were windows to the soul. When she was in her depression phases, she would harp on that her eyes were pitch colored so her soul must be the same. But in reality she knew that her eyes showed the collected experiences she had had over many years. Logan's eyes were like that. The eyes of a strong man.

 _A man? Not a kid?_ No, Logan definitely wasn't a kid. _Maybe I do like him?,_ she worried.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Logan threw off the sheets as soon as the alarm clock buzzed and hopped in the shower immediately. He knew that he'd shower again after working out but he wanted to make sure that he smelled good before his workout too. The whole week, he and Eve had been meeting at 5:30 to train and run which they did, but they also talked and joked. Logan could listen to Eve talk for hours. She had so many stories to share. So many lives that she had lived. He would gaze at her as she recalled living in India with Gautama Buddha and crossing central Asia with Marco Polo. Eve was grateful that she had been able to live so many experiences, but Logan could sense the heartache and sadness that she felt whenever she was talking about a friend. Logan knew that as much as it was healing to remember the people in your life, it always reminded you that they were gone.

He got out of the shower, dried, dressed, and headed down to meet her in the gym. Logan greeted her with a big grin, though she only returned the favor with a grimace. "You up for a run, today?" he asked as touched her arm.

He felt her shudder slightly and then her expression changed instantly. "Of course! Let's get to it."

They ran in silence for nearly 20 minutes, all the while Logan could see her mind racing. He could hear her heart pounding harder than it usually did as they ran and she was decidedly not looking in his direction. They reached a meadow of flowers and stopped to see the sun start to come up over the horizon.

Logan sat on a tree stump, leaning forward on his knees and grumbled, "You're awfully quiet today."

"Huh?" Pharaoh twisted away from the orange and pink glowing sky and looked at him with faraway eyes. "Oh, I guess I'm just thinking." She bit her lip and turned away from him again. Logan could smell her fear but it wasn't as though she was scared. She was nervous.

"Well, you've been telling me what you're thinking all week, why stop now?" he said sarcastically.

Eve parted her lips as though about to speak and then snapped them shut, "Nah, let's spar. I just need something to take my mind off it."

"Oookay." Logan got up and scowled as he walked a bit aways from her. "Come at me."

She breathed in and loosened her arms and shoulders, then crouched into an offensive strike pose. Logan had learned that she was a fan of misdirection and so now was prepared for it. Unfortunately for her, she didn't realize this.

She made several lunges and feinted punches but Logan avoided them as if he were clairvoyant himself. Yet, he didn't attack her. As she strategized in between advances, his eyes bored into her, confused by her own distractedness. Her eyes gazed back at him, unsure of what to do. Her frustration was growing so much that her moves became sloppy and Logan knew that they weren't going to accomplish anything while she was like this. He sighed and said, "Why don't we bring it into the mansion? Whatever's got your hair in knots isn't helping…"

"No!" she heaved. She was breathing so heavily that Logan thought she might be on the verge of hyperventilating. "Keep going!" She leaped again, this time lower and Logan tumbled over her. He growled and hooked her torso with his arm, causing her to land on her back and giving him an opportunity to pin her in the only position he knew how.

She wrestled underneath him, fruitlessly. "Hey...hey, Eve...HEY! Stop it!" She lay underneath him, sucking air in and out furiously. "What is going on with you?" he snarled. He felt her warm blood pulsing in her wrists and waves of frustration mixed with her glorious scent fell off her, hitting his nose, which also detected anger and _arousal?_

He leaned into her neck to make sure his nose wasn't just dreaming. As he breathed her in, his cheek brushed against the soft, sensitive skin at her neck and Logan heard her make the slightest of whimpers.

His chest rumbled. He hadn't expected for Eve to ever show signs of desire for him. He had made himself content to be in her company, but his own attraction still ran deep. His face hovered over hers as he understood what was distressing her that morning. _She likes me...and she doesn't know what to do about it._

They stayed there on top of one another for an eternity until Logan whispered, "All you have to do is ask…" He let her wrists go and moved his knees off of her thighs onto the grass in between her legs, his lips still just a few centimeters from her own. Eve let one of her hands slide up to his cheek. Logan leaned into her soft palm, nuzzling her skin. She grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him down on top of her. Their lips met and Logan found that she tasted just like she smelled, of berries and spice and woods. Knowing it wasn't a perfume, but her natural flavor, was overwhelming. Eve's knees bent up to wrap around Logan's hips as he rolled them over onto his back. Her toes tingled and she sighed as she opened her eyes, and leaned up suddenly, her hand on her forehead. She leapt up to her feet, "I'm so sorry, Logan. I just-I can't." She stepped back from him in frustrated tears. "Eve, what's the matt-?" Logan asked, frantically, seeing her distress.

Eve looked at him and shook her head, "I have to go." She rushed into the woods and out of sight, leaving Logan to wonder if he had misunderstood the pleasure they had both had.

 **Hi there!**

 **Sorry about the short chapter but I wasn't able to finish the whole one and thought that I would post the first half anyway. Kind of angsty, but more Logan/Pharaoh coming, along with more history is coming soon!**

 **Please feel free to leave comments or reviews. I'm just trying to become a better writer, so even knowing if you like where it's headed is a comfort. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

***Sorry for the LONG interlude. Work and school and men...ugh. Beware of lemons ahead***

 **Chapter 7**

Eve got to her room and collapsed onto her bed. She stared up at the canopy and held her head in her hands. _You can't do this again. You can't do it to him…Or yourself._ Eve closed her eyes as she painfully remembered the last time she had loved a man.

 ** _"_** ** _Ο Ηρακλής , σας παρακαλώ να μην αφήσει . Έχω προβλεφθεί τα πάντα . Δεν θα επιβιώσουν._** ** _"_** _[_ Herakles, I'm begging you not to leave. I have foreseen the tragedy. You will not survive. _]_

 _Herakles took his lover's face in his hands and kissed her black lips passionately._

 ** _"_** ** _Δημήτρια , αγάπη μου , μην ανησυχείτε . Είμαι ο γιος ενός θεού . Θα επανέλθω. Σας υπόσχομαι ότι . Και τότε μπορούμε να είμαστε για πάντα μαζί ."_** [Demetria, my love, worry not. I am the son of a god. I WILL return. I promise you that. And then we can be together forever. _]_

 _He picked up his shield and grabbed his sword from the wooden table before leaving their secluded home on the mountain._

 _Demetria watched him from the doorway, her onyx eyes glassy. She whispered mournfully, "_ **Το σώμα σας θα επιστρέψει , αγάπη μου , αλλά εγώ ποτέ δεν θα φιλήσει και πάλι τον Ηρακλή μου.** **"** [Your body will return, my love...but I will never kiss my Herakles again.] _Her tears streamed down her cheeks, leaving charcoal stains as they flowed._

It was now late afternoon and Logan hadn't been able to find Eve all day. He desperately wanted to talk to her about earlier. He found Jean and Storm eating salmon salads on the veranda.

"Where's Eve?" he asked, walking over to them.

"Not here, I'm afraid," said Ororo. "She asked me to cover her class this morning as she wasn't feeling well." Ororo looked over at Jean and said, "Didn't think she could get sick with a mutation like hers. I hope she is still coming out tonight…"

Logan scowled and tramped away. _Damn women. There's always something in the way of them and me._

Everyone started to gather in the front hall before going out. Ororo and Jean were talking with Hank and Scott, looking fabulous. Remy was attempting to flirt with Rogue until Piotr walked up and wrapped his arm possessively around her waist. Meanwhile, Jubilee was talking animatedly about all the different ways she had thought about styling her hair to match her dress, which admittedly did look great with her hair slicked back like that. Logan was leaning against the wall, glancing frequently up the stairs toward the hallway that led to Eve's room.

"Who are we still waiting on? Let's go!" cried Jubilee, obviously anxious to start the festivities.

"Oh, Eve's not down yet, though" said Ororo. "Someone should go check on her…"

Logan started up the stairs, waving off Ororo who had begun to walk in that direction. "I'm on it. Be right back."

Logan walked quickly, unsure of what he was going to say to her. If she wasn't going to come out, then he wasn't gonna go. She was the only reason he had agreed in the first place. He was about to pound on the door and then thought better of it. He knocked softly and spoke strong but kind words, "Eve…it's Logan. Please come out. I'm sorry if I upset you earlier, but I...the group...and I would really like for you to join us." Logan groaned. He'd never apologized like that to anyone. It sounded so awkward coming out of his mouth.

A few seconds passed and then Logan heard someone cross over to the door. Eve opened the mahogany frame and Logan's frustration melted. She was wearing a flowing black skirt that started at her soft waist and touched the floor, with a slit that rose nearly up the entire length of her golden leg. Logan caught the flash of a gold ankle bracelet that hung above strappy black stiletto heels. Above the waist of the skirt was a few inches of bare midriff skin that showed the hard-earned results of Eve's recent training with Logan. She wore a black balconette top that hugged her breasts snugly, the necklace now pressed, hidden between her breasts. The shoulder straps wrapped up in the back towards her neck so that her back was bare and her spine curved elegantly down the back of the skirt. She had fixed her hair to be loose, simple, and wavy. Her black eyes further accentuated with sparkly kohl. And a delicate gold bracelet hung on her wrist.

Eve's cheeks flushed shimmery peach as Logan continued to stare in silence. "Stop that. You'll make me too nervous to go out."

Logan smirked at Eve's admittance that he made her nervous. "Apologies. You look absolutely perfect." Logan was now glad that he had thought enough to put on a clean button up shirt on top of his dark jeans. "Come on, everyone's waiting." He placed his hand on the small of her back as they walked down the hallway, excited by the bare skin. He heard her heart skip a beat and her felt her spine shiver as he touched her.

They walked together in silence and met the others in the front hall.

"Damn, Pharaoh," sighed Jubilee. "You look so hot." The other ladies murmured similar sentiments, trying to comfort Eve. Remy didn't say anything as Rogue was nearby, but his eyebrow rose when he saw just how high the slit on her skirt crept.

As everyone walked out the door to the cars, Eve hesitated a brief moment. Logan grabbed her waist and leaned close to her ear. "We can leave whenever you want," he whispered. Eve nodded and took a deep breath, comforted by the same man who had made her so anxious earlier in the day.


	8. Chapter 8

* **Careful...Lemons ahead...***

The music in the club was loud and drowned most conversations, but none of them really minded. They were there to dance. Jean, Scott, Rogue, Bobby, Jubilee, Pyro, Remy, and Piotr immediately took to the floor. Ororo and Hank found a secluded booth out of sights where they could sit without people staring at Hank's blue fur. Eve and Logan stood staring at the crowded room for a moment.

"Want a drink?" asked Logan, sensing her intimidation. Eve nodded and they headed over to the bar. Finding just one seat, Logan let Eve take it and stood protectively behind her, signaling to the bartender that he wanted two whiskeys and two waters.

They looked out at their friends. Remy and Piotr were both vying for the attention of Rogue. Jubilee had been approached by two men already and was doing shots. Eve would have been nervous if Bobby hadn't been right by her, though Bobby was also eye-flirting hard with a guy standing close to Eve and Logan at the bar. Logan chuckled at the pent-up tension that was being released in floods. He looked down at Eve to share a smile, but her face was grimacing instead. Sensing her inner turmoil, he leaned into her ear and said, "If you're thinking you have to apologize for this morning, forget about it. I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable, but I'm glad you came out." Eve looked up into his blue eyes and saw genuine concern for her.

 _Why shouldn't I trust him? He clearly trusts me. And I haven't met someone who's made me feel so safe in such a long time._ Eve raised her hand to touch his face and Logan leaned into her palm. His chin scratched her skin lightly, but she enjoyed the warmth she felt. He was leaning in so close that if Eve tilted her head just a few inches, she'd be able to kiss him like she desperately wanted to…

"Oh my gosh, Eve, you have to come out to the dance floor!" Jubilee basically screamed next them as the two men behind her ordered more shots. "You can't look that good and not put it to use." Jubilee grabbed Eve's hand and dragged her onto the floor after taking two more shots with her new posse. Eve looked back at Logan and mouthed, _Help me!_ Logan just smirked and raised his glass in amusement.

The music pumped a bass heavy electro house remix of Sweet Dreams. Jubilee threw her hands in the air and danced with abandon. Eve started to swing her hips as the music lent itself to her favorite style of dancing, Indian belly. Eve could feel the beat in her chest and the lights flashed quickly, creating a haze that made her feel drunk even though she had only had a sip of whiskey. Her hands wrapped in her hair as she danced more freely. She looked over toward Logan who was watching her every move. His mouth hung open and Eve could see the lust in his eyes. _If he wants to watch, why not put on a show._ Eve closed her eyes and sunk into the music. Several minutes went by until she finally opened her eyes and saw all of her friends had stopped and were staring at her. Eve went still. Jean ran up to her side, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, why? I was just letting loose a little bit." Eve was getting nervous. _What did I do?_

Jean breathed out a little, "It's just that when you were dancing, the black on your fingers started to creep up your arms and your whole body started to turn black like it was being dyed. It's so dark in here that no one else noticed, but we thought maybe something was happening…"

Eve suddenly flushed red. "No, no, I'm quite alright. I think perhaps I should go sit down though." She turned on her heel and walked back over to the bar. Logan was not anywhere to be seen so she sat at the end of the bar and signaled to the bartender for another glass of water.

 _Stupid, stupid._ She could see that her skin had returned to normal. It had been so long since that had happened that she had completely forgotten it could. _Apparently my feelings for Logan are deeper than I first thought._

As Eve was lost in her thoughts, she didn't see the tall man walk over to her, sit down at the bar stool next to hers, and slide a drink toward her hand. "Hello," his voice oozed, "I saw you dancing out there. Quite the performance and I'm not just talking about your little skin thing. Relax, I'm not here to tattle. I'm an admirer. Besides, it's not like your eyes aren't a dead giveaway."

Eve took a breath, swirling the drink in her hands before taking a sip of the whiskey. "Of course, I know my abilities are obvious, it just wasn't intentional for that to happen."

The man chuckled, "What wasn't? Your skin changing color or the sensual display of your exquisite body on the dance floor?" He leaned in closer.

Eve suddenly felt very uncomfortable and much more light-headed than she should have felt after so little alcohol. She looked around for Logan again. "Um, what did you say your name was again, sir?"

"I didn't-but my friends call me Viper nowadays. I'm hoping you'll be a friend, too" He slid his hand onto her exposed thigh and smiled. Eve pushed him off and got up to walk away, but immediately lost her footing, the room spinning around her. The man caught her and held her up against the bar, "Now, now. There's now reason to run away-not that you could." He ran his fingers through her hair and down her torso.

"Get your slimy hands off of me, you snake," Eve mumbled, desperately trying to push him away unsuccessfully, having lost most of her strength. She heard a growl and the man was spun around quickly. Logan was standing there, looking furious. "I believe the lady gave you an order to leave, creep. I'll count to two and if I still see your face, your face will be seeing my fist." The man sneered, but walked away.

Without the man holding her up, Eve began to sink toward the floor, but Logan caught her. "I think we'd better head home." Eve's eyes closed and the bit of consciousness that she had been clinging to, drifted away.

Logan texted the others that he was taking Eve home and they shouldn't worry. _No need for them all to get their panties in a twist._

He made it to Eve's bedroom and laid her onto the bed. He mentally shouted for Charles, " _Chuck, I'm pretty sure Eve's drink was spiked. I stepped in before she got hurt, but should I be worried about her getting sick?"_

" _No, to my understanding, her abilities will kick in soon enough and purify her system. She might appreciate some water and fruit for when she wakes up."_

" _Thanks."_

Logan pulled a blanket from a chair and covered her up. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a big bottle of water and some oranges and then headed back toward her room. He didn't want her to wake up alone so he grabbed the rocking chair in the corner and pulled it closer to the bed so he could prop his feet. After slipping off his shirt, he sat down and watcher her breath in and out before falling asleep himself.

Eve rolled over and saw the clock blink 3 AM. She saw that she was in her room and heard Logan snoring over at the other end of the bed. _Thank goodness for him. That could have been awful._ Picking up the water and downing at least half of it, she used the electrolytes to help clear away the remnants of a headache. After a few moments, she was certain that the toxin was clear of her body.

She walked over to the bathroom, quietly, not wanting to wake Logan and shut the door. Eve splashed some water on her face and willed away the makeup, jewelry (except her necklace) and club clothing. With a thought she had a simple short black chemise and black panties. She'd normally prefer to sleep in the nude but since Logan was there, she'd want a little more coverage.

Looking back into her eyes, she remembered dancing at the club. It only happened when she felt completely comfortable and thinking about Logan made her feel very comfortable and safe. Safe enough to be herself, with jet black skin. That was how she had been born, but it scared most people. Her natural skin looked like oil-inhuman and fake. She had never met anyone else with a mutation similar to it.

She turned the light off and walked out of the bathroom to her bed. Logan was no longer snoring and she looked over to him, finding him awake.

"How are you feeling?" He said sleepily.

"Fine, thanks to you. Thank you, Logan."

"You're welcome. Just be a bit smarter next time about where you get your drinks."

Eve nodded, "I'm sorry." Her voice had cracked a bit as though holding back a tear.

Logan got up and sat on the bed next to her, "Hey, it's alright. Nothing happened. It's not you who needs to be sorry. It's that asshole."

"I didn't mean sorry for tonight. I meant, I'm sorry for acting strangely yesterday. It's been a long time since I've….since I've met someone like you."

Logan held his breath. He knew exactly what she meant. He'd had to go splash water on his face at the bar, because when she was dancing, all he could think about was going over to her and ripping her clothes off. He'd felt an almost uncontrollable desire for her which was just layered on top of the actual feeling he'd developed since getting to know her. He started to speak, "Eve, I…"

She held up a hand to his mouth, "Wait, let me explain before you say anything. It's not easy for me to let loose because part of my genetic code, my mutation, is the need to protect others. It's only those who don't need protecting that I can relax around." She noticed that Logan was shirtless and his breath was ragged. It was distracting her, but she continued. "I haven't been able to even think about love or...sex..." She heard the tiniest of growl's from Logan's chest, "...for a long time."

Logan was looking at her with understanding and his gaze stopped at her necklace. He picked up the chain and his fingers fondled the coin and the jade arrowhead. He let them fall between her breasts and asked, "Did they give these to you?" Logan didn't specify who he was talking about, but they both knew. Her loves. The only two she'd had.

Now Eve took the necklace in her hands. She held them in front of her for a few seconds before answering.. "Yes, they gave them to me before they went to war, to show me that they would come back." She swallowed painfully. "But they didn't."

"They died?"

Eve shook her head, "I told you that war changes people. They left to fight but it wasn't them who returned. It was someone else."

"Who were they when you knew them?"

"One was gifted very much like you. Killed a lion with his bare hands. They called him Hercules. He saved my daughter Persephone from certain death. When I knew that he was nearly as indestructible as myself, he was no longer a child, but my equal. And he loved me back for as long as he was able."

"And the other man?"

Eve shook her head, "The other was a woman. A warrior named Tomoe. A samurai from the 12th century. She was strong too, but not the same woman I fell in love with after she fought. She needed a caretaker more than a lover." Two tears fell from Eve's eyes and she brushed them away.

Logan took her hand and brought it to his lips. "You know it doesn't have to be your job to look out for everyone. Besides, what if someone wants to look out for you, are you gonna let them protect you?

"I don't need protecting, Logan. Okay, maybe tonight was a mishap but I was only distracted because of you. Protection isn't a need, but I think I might need something else. I haven't let myself think about it for a long time because I always end up getting it hurt by it. My mind won't let passion come forward because everyone needs protecting."

Logan lifted her chin and Eve looked into his soft eyes."Not everyone, darlin'."

Eve got up and started to pace the room. "Logan, I don't know if I can. I want you, but…" She turned to find his body suddenly mere inches from hers. She stepped back out of surprise and her shoulders hit the bedroom wall. Logan pressed one hand on the wall next to her head and used the other to bring her downturned chin up to look her in her onyx colored eyes. They were glassy and the tears had left a trail of saltiness on her skin. Logan whispered to her, "I don't need protectin'." Then he touched his lips to hers and found them to be soft and welcoming. The kiss was innocent and pure at first, designed to gauge her comfort and then after she had accepted his boldness by placing one hand on his chest and the other on the back of his neck, he stepped even closer and wrapped one hand around her waist and the other found her thigh which he pulled up to his side as he stroked the soft skin there. Her breasts were pressing into him and he was pleased to feel that they were heaving when they broke apart for a few seconds.

Eve looked at him and sighed with curious hesitation, " Logan…"Logan hushed her with his hand on her mouth and wiped the tear from her cheek. "I can give you passion like you've only dreamed, darlin', if you'll let me." She nodded and a small trusting smile turned her lips.

That was the consent Logan needed to pick her up and carry her over to the bed. He lay her down delicately atop the plush stone-colored silk duvet. Her soft curls sprawled out around her face with one falling along her collarbone. She gazed at him with doe eyes and an expression of demure affection and arousal. He slid his jeans down onto the floor before crawling onto the bed over her. She traced his chest with her fingers, curling the tips in his chest hair and sending shivers along his spine. He bent down to kiss her again but no longer maintained the facade of innocent intention. He meant what he said, he could and wanted to show her passion, but the lust of the Wolverine was also driving his needs. His lips coaxed her mouth open as he bit her plump bottom lip, and then plunged his tongue into her, massaging her own as his hand lifted her chemise and explored her fleshy hips.

As his kiss deepened and his hand crept higher up her abdomen, he slipped off the little clothing she still had on. Looking back down at her, he saw that her pink nipples were erect from the shock of the cold air and he groaned. He kissed her once again on the mouth and then moved slowly down her neck and collarbone, placing his lips on as much of her skin as he could. He reached her breasts and used both hands to grasp them. He slowly massaged then and flicked his thumb across the most sensitive bit. He bent to tease the left with his tongue and Eve closed her eyes and bit her lip. Logan sucked and flicked his tongue, causing Eve to arch her back up to meet him. At the sight of this, Logan felt his erection grow harder and larger still than it already had been but he didn't want to stop giving the pleasure he knew that she craved. It just so happened that while she squirmed, her knee slid along his hardness and she let out a surprised and excited, "Oh.." He watched her hands reach down to his waist. Now it was her turn to look at him with lust and desire in her eyes. She pulled him close so that her lips grazed his ear and whispered, "I want you… now." Then she bit his earlobe and he growled with pleasure. He took a single second to soak in her glorious body and mentally noted that he would need to make sure that he showed her just how much he appreciated it.


End file.
